


Bright

by TheNewBohemianQ



Series: Five senses [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged up characters, Brainwashing, Established Relationship, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, M/M, Master/Doll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewBohemianQ/pseuds/TheNewBohemianQ
Summary: Keith gets an idea on how to solve his and Lance's problem.Flash forward five years, and that has become the opposite of a problem.





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to post this part as a multichapter to separate this thing and leave the option to add more stuff if I ever feel like it.

/Hot. Hot. Hot.

Keith felt like his mind was melting completely, sweat dripping down his back; it was so hot he thought he was in hell. A sweet smell filled the air around him, making him feel as if he was breathing cotton candy, contrasting with the bitter taste of his own blood as it spilt from the open wound on his lip. It was very quiet, only the sound of his own heartbeat reaching his ears; it was so fast he felt like he was about to die. He scraped his nails on the rough ground when it became too much.

A wave of pleasure washed over him and he arched his back with a moan so loud it was practically a scream, facing the bright lights above him.

“Give in, Keith”./

Keith woke up with a gasp and lurching up right. He looked around, panting, to find that he was in his bedroom and not in a cave. The sheets under him were hot and wet from his sweat and slick, and a few inches over they were cold and empty, but the smell of freshly brewed coffee and the sound of the radio playing let him know that Lance was still in the house. 

With a sigh, Keith wiped the sweat from his brow and looked at his lap, where the remnants of his dream-slash-memory were trying to hoard his attention. Keith debated with himself the options that were available. He could jack off and take a shower, he could jack off in the shower… 

Keith grabbed his robe from the foot of the bed and threw it on, having decided on going to tease Lance in the kitchen. 

When he stepped out of the room, the cool wind that came from the open balcony was a blessing for his hot skin. The white curtains fluttered into the kitchen, brushing against the wooden boards and their dining table, giving their simple balcony the look of a magic portal that lead to the beautiful Varadero beach.Lance was dancing in front of the coffee brewer, singing over the sound it made.

“Flores azules y quilates, y si es mentira, que me maten. Flores azu… Woop!” he exclaimed when he felt Keith’s hot arms slide through the cool skin of his waist. “Look who’s awake. And you brought a friend!” Lance said jokingly as he pressed his ass against Keith’s erection.

“Thought you had class today,” Keith spoke against Lance’s nape, full intent of dragging his husband back to the bed.

Lance shook his head. “Spring break started last Friday. No classes this week, so I’ll be all yours, papi,” he said as he turned around to give Keith a long peck on the lips before hopping and sitting on the counter, just as the coffee maker dinged. “Can you pass me the mugs?” 

Keith only manifested his feelings towards his plans being foiled by clicking his tongue before he went to do as he asked, using his superior height to reach his and Lance’s favorite Voltron-themed mugs so that Lance could pour them coffee.

“I’m glad you finally have a break,” he said, as he fit himself between Lance’s spread legs on the counter and held the hand that wasn’t lifting the mug.

“Me too. I was about to blackmail Mr. Principal for a vacation day again.” Lance gave him a chuckle and a sly smile, that turned devilish with the white scar that ran through the left part of his lips. Keith couldn’t resist the urge to lean in and kiss it, causing Lance to chuckle again.

“Don’t. Shiro will kill me if I ever provide you with material again.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “We saved the fucking universe! We should get unlimited vacation days. Don’t get me wrong; I love those kids, but I need to have a life.”  
Keith sighed and nodded, remembering with a smile the day when they finally managed a formal surrender paper from the Galra empire, two years ago. 

After five years of war against the empire, an alliance had been achieved. The very Galra had been a vital piece of the operation, as it had been the inner rebellion that had slowly built up the information and the plan to overthrow Zarkon along his followers to end their reign of horror that had thrown the empire back into its darkest ages. 

Pidge and Hunk had stayed along Allura and Coran on the new Galran homeplanet, helping the recovering empire to overcome the cultural clash that they suffered from passing a dictatorship to a democracy, along with all the hate they still received from other planets because of the war, although they were slowly learning that it had been Zarkon and his followers, not the empire as a whole.

Shiro, Lance and Keith had gone back to Earth. Shiro immediately ran to win back Adam’s heart and become the principal of the Galaxy Garrison, as the head of the council for interplanetary interactions, where Lance took the place of Diplomacy Specialist. Lance was also a teacher at the Galaxy Garrison now, and his job was only interrupted by the occasional mission to space.

Keith had tried his hand out at teaching too, but he found out that flying for anything that wasn’t his own enjoyment was impossible for him. He drifted around for a few months before finding his place as consultant for the Blade of Marmora, the rebel group that had taken charge of the Galra Empire. Keith worked from home, helping the Blade plan their charity missions and figuring out a way to pull all the Galran citizens that had been thrown into poverty out of it.

“It’s been a while since we’ve had this much time for ourselves,” Lance murmured through a big smile, pulling Keith out of his flashback. He was staring out of the balcony into the dancing waves, and he looked so peaceful and beautiful that Keith felt his heart stop for a few seconds before working again.

“Uhum. We could put together a picnic basket… Go down to the beach…,” he started, resting his half full mug into the counter in favor of grabbing Lance by the waist towards him.

Lance bit his lip. “Or…” he started, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. “I’m just saying, it’s also been a while since our last session.”

Keith’s boner had kinda given up, but after hearing those words it came back full force. Lance was right, it had been a while since the last time one of them had been put under trance for the other to do as he desired.

“Yeah,” Keith whispered, his voice having dropped an octave. “Do you want me to go get ready?”

“I was thinking it was my turn, if you don’t mind.”

Keith threw his head back with a groan, before coming back up to grab Lance by the face and kiss him passionately. Lance immediately threw his arms around Keith’s neck to pull him closer and opened his mouth to run his tongue over Keith’s mouth. 

Heat washed over Keith with the force of a wave breaking into the sand, making him feel dizzy. When had it been then last time they had done something like this? He felt Eighteen again. It was like the first time he had pushed Lance around until he pinned him against the training deck’s wall to ravage him in a fit of adrenaline and courage, resulting in a very violent and passionate first kiss.

Keith broke apart to breathe, half-assing his dodge of Lance’s chasing lips, letting them brush from time to time. “You’ve been thinking about this since you woke up, haven’t you?”

“Since I left my office last Friday night. I cursed Shiro and Adam so much for inviting us over for dinner on Saturday. I felt like I would die if you didn’t fuck me soon,” Lance confessed with a groan when Keith lifted him up from the counter, only to drop him on the floor and lightly slap his ass.

“Get going then. The sooner you get yourself ready the sooner we can start.”

Lance practically bolted to the locked door that lead to their basement, slamming it behind him after the scream of “Give me an hour.”

Keith would curse if he didn’t know that waiting a whole hour was totally worth it.


End file.
